


[Podfic] Always Something

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Sherlock should not have been surprised at how quickly John grew to mean more than the other half of the rent, how quickly accidental brushes became hoarded moments, a collection of touches and the honey tones of hot and sweet they left behind, how quickly the clasped hands of comrades became the lingering glow of sparking palms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Always Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047767) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> Thanks to pattern for permission to record.

 

Length: 20:01  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0zknquy9c02b4c7/Always+Something+by+patternofdefiance.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/27cipmuc4wqrd3p/Always+Something+by+patternofdefiance.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/always-something-by-patternofdefiance))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/always-something-0))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [All Will Be Well (live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDvErAhAMsg) \- Gabe Dixon


End file.
